


His Blades Are Sharp

by GinnyRiver



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Attempted Murder, Autobiography, Food Poisoning, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyRiver/pseuds/GinnyRiver
Summary: Ramsay's early experience, which he murdered his brother Domeric. The mention of Waymar Royce in the prologue of Book One is included. Semi–autobiography.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	His Blades Are Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends who used to help me a lot point out that the timeline when Ramsay murdered Domeric may same as the prologue of Book One. So here I go.  
> I wrote this in 2017, on a Chinese web. [at that time I didn't even know here] And the reason why I decide to post the ectype here is that... well, things recently occurred made me worried that maybe my Ramsay/Thramsay works don't suitable in there anymore. lol. So if this fic is familiar with some fics in here, well, it just a coincidence.

“请宽恕我的冒昧。我是多米尼克•波顿。”黑发的青年叩响农舍的门。话音未落多时，木门便应声而开。屋内的青年有与他一模一样的淡白色双眸，他寻找多时的手足就在眼前。惊喜与诧异在多米尼克的眼眸里交织，他心中酝酿许久的话语在与兄弟相见的瞬间化为飞灰。

“多米尼克，你不妨进来坐坐，让我们聊一聊。”私生子露出友善的笑容。多米尼克觉得他的手足看起来对一切的发生显得并不惊讶，他似乎知道自己会前来寻找。这就是兄弟之间的纽带，哪怕二人素未谋面，却依然拥有默契。这甚至比德雷佛家的小子们更好。

“这是臭佬，我们的父亲所送。”雪诺的语气中带着隐藏不住的骄傲。健壮如牛的男子深深鞠躬，便悄然离去。令人难以忍受的恶臭也随之消散。“尝尝茶点，虽然比不上老爷们的吃食，但绝对不差。”二人相谈十分愉快。若不是夕阳即将隐没于山脊，多米尼克发誓自己绝不会离开这间农舍半步。

“再会，拉姆斯。我会向父亲要求让你来恐怖堡与我们一同居住。”父亲错了，他错得离谱。拉姆斯•雪诺为人和善好相处，最多就是举止略为粗俗。冷风割着他的面庞，策马飞奔向恐怖堡的年轻波顿却感到阵阵暖意。很快，很快他就能与这位年纪相仿的血亲日夜为伴了。

残阳如血，寒风阵阵。长夏还未落幕，严冬就迫不及待地登场。森林一齐抖动着它们的枝干，像人受寒之后的战栗。罗伊斯一点都不喜欢在这样的天气下出巡，可谁让他还只是没什么经验的新人呢？他知道自己身旁的两个人肯定曾在背后肆意嘲弄他，但很快就不会了。初来乍到的守夜人决定借此给他们一点颜色看看。

“世界上根本就没有异鬼，你该不会幼稚到相信那些睡前故事了吧？听我的，继续前行。”他在向北行进时向带着些许留恋向南眺望，在内心深处，他并不确定自己的决定是否正确。张着黑暗大嘴的深林似乎能吞噬一切。不，不行。他已经嘲笑了那两只乌鸦，如果现在回去只会落人笑柄。反正今夜他就会毫发无伤的回来，向所有人证明他威玛•罗伊斯不是守夜人中的饭桶。

“这风真他妈冷。”拉姆斯裹了裹膻腥的皮衣，眯起眼凝视着那小子的离去。

“臭佬。”

“您的仆人在这。”浓烈腐臭随着应答声一同出现在私生子身后，但拉姆斯却丝毫不在意糟糕的气味。雪诺浅白的眼珠紧随着起马青年远去的背影，半晌才漫不经心地问道：“你放了多少那个里眼泪？”

“里斯之泪，大人。我放了小半瓶，您的兄弟回到城堡后不久毒药就会起效果。”

“很好。你现在骑马去恐怖堡。我要你亲眼看见多米尼克的尸体。”

“是，大人。”

世界上竟然会有主动寻找兄弟的人，拉姆斯到现在也依然对那个波顿的举动感到惊讶。多米尼克一定蠢到不明白少一个手足就少一分威胁。但猎物的主动上门为他提供了最佳的动手时机，虽然这与他曾设想过的每一幕都大相径庭。

拉姆斯曾想在马厩砍下对方的头颅，让马匹就着清水饮下死者的鲜血，或者在夜晚潜入卧房将人勒死，血液染红的床单还可以用来制成他的第一面旗帜。至于用剥皮的古道将他处决更是私生子最想采取的手段。但运用刀具将人杀死总会留下把柄，所以投毒才是最佳选择。扼死者能够使人快速猝亡，就像被掐死一样，里斯之泪则可以干扰人的肠胃，使人看起来就像因病而死。有关毒药的作用都是臭佬告诉他的，拉姆斯没去深究对方的话是否真的可信，也没思考过为什么自己的仆从对它们的属性了如指掌。臭佬被派来这里的第一天他们就形影不离，信任彼此，就像真正的手足，而利用臭佬恐怖堡仆从的身份去窃取药品是个再明智不过的决策。酸埃林身形瘦小，只消臭佬带着他骗过饭桶守卫就能进入恐怖堡。像牲口一样在脖颈上拴金属链条的学士都没脑子，将剧毒的药物搁置在高台上便不再理会。拉姆斯不禁好奇，他们要多久才会发现那个写着“里斯之泪”的药瓶里装着的是水。真正的药品早就被他们的主子一口咽下。

私生子的肥厚双唇扭曲成狞笑，活着的多米尼克无疑是最大的威胁，而一个死人波顿则能够给他很多好处。最主要的就是改变他的地位，乃至出身。这所谓的兄长占据着本属于他的一切，现在又假惺惺地提出从馅饼上掰下碎渣给自己的手足。用母亲的话说，就是怎么惩处这样的人都不为过，因为多米尼克所拥有的所有优渥待遇本应由他享有。波顿和雪诺，造成我们身份不同的原因，不过是因为那根老二插在了不同女人的阴道里。既然父亲当年看中了母亲的美貌，又将种子播撒在她的阴道里，那他就应当迎娶她，而不是迫使自己用这种手段取得应有的地位。

寒风裹挟着拉姆斯的笑声，在空中久久不散。远方森林中的群鸦应声盘旋而起，又无声地停栖在属于它们的枝丫上。该死的乌鸦。罗伊斯向来不喜欢那些通体漆黑的飞鸟，不合时宜地浮现在脑海中的古老谚语也加剧了他对乌鸦的厌恶。黑色的翅膀，带来黑色的消息。

“谁在那里？”年轻的爵士紧握手中精良的长剑。强烈的不安感攫取住了他的心脏，可一切明明再正常不过。他抬头仰望，如果这里的树荫不那么浓密，他便能看见不远处的城堡，看见出生地的象征多少能带给他慰藉。

“学士，我好像得了腹泻。”英俊的年轻人现在面色惨白，唇色如纸。秽物再次将他的长裤弄脏，细心的学徒发现粪便中夹杂着血液。“学士，请问我是不是食物中毒了？”多米尼克起初认为是拉姆斯提供的茶点不干净，但又很快打消了这个念头。他不认为那看起来为人老实忠厚的兄弟会加害于自己，而且对方也吃了同样的食物。

“学士……”多米尼克·波顿虚弱地扶着门框，他必须控制着自己的肠道与肛门不肆意排泄，在这样的状况下从口中挤出的每个字都消耗着他巨大的力气。他面前的事物已经变成了模糊的颜料色团，多米尼克听见了来自神木林的喃喃低语，这声音他从小就熟悉。它象征着神明的庇佑与长者的抚慰，在这里躺下一定不会受到伤害。

腐臭弥漫在狭小的房间内，乌瑟学士认为多米尼克已经离世。但尸体不可能在表皮完好的情况下腐烂，或许这是旧神的意思，有人会为此付出责任。

“滚出去，你这全身生满烂蛆的东西。”学徒的呵斥声打断了他的思索，“滚开，臭佬。波顿少爷病危，这里轮不到你来帮忙。”恶臭的来源得到了解释，那么多米尼克就还没有死亡。确实，所谓的神灵暗示本就没有根据。乌瑟学士慌忙伸手去探波顿少爷的鼻息，结果却令他难以置信。

“去，叫波顿老爷来。”如果他刚才不忙于思考腐臭的来源，那么多米尼克或许还有救治的希望。乌瑟学士陷入自责的泥沼，无法抽身而出。学徒从学士阴沉的面色中读出了死亡的暗示，正准备责骂臭佬的话语被他硬生生咽回腹中。

“还看什么，人死了。”

此刻，厉寒的北风席卷全境。从冰封万里的长城之外直卷到多恩的沙漠。这是对亡者的哀歌，也是对复生之人的庆贺。

罗伊斯·威玛爵士的双眼重新焕发光芒，威尔发誓自己从未见过那样的冰蓝色。

“他死了，大人。我亲眼看到了他的尸体。学士们为此痛苦不已。”

寒风又一次携带着拉姆斯的笑声，如恶鬼般游荡在北境上空。


End file.
